Midnight Snacking
by Aerilon452
Summary: John lures Helen out to a remote cabin.


Summary: John and Helen are alone in a cabin with a box of cereal. A/U

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary

Rating: M

Helen was stretched out in front of the fire place with her head pillowed on her right arm and her left lying along the line of her body. She was only wrapped in a blanket while John was lying in front of her, only clothed in a blanket as well, munching on a box of Lucky charms. It had been the only food they had found in the cabin, the charming rustic cabin in the middle of a peaceful forest. Helen couldn't believe John had lured her out into the woods, to stay in a cabin and make mad passionate love. Her body was still humming from the release that she and John had reached. It had been powerful, mind blowing, breath stealing, and so many other words Helen could use to describe what they had shared. She looked back in time to watch John shift closer to her, the cereal box in one hand. He was above her, smiling wickedly as he came closer to kiss her. Helen let him kiss her; he tasted of sugar.

John knew that Helen had been watching his as he ate. Normally he wouldn't dare to eat cereal, but it was all that was in the house, and John was hungry. He had eaten little before charming Helen out of her Sanctuary, and after the rigorous bout of lovemaking they had survived, John needed fuel in the form of food. Looking over at Helen he had a sudden thought. Going slowly to Helen John made sure that she was lying on her back. Taking a quick kiss he moved down to settle at her side as he dragged the blanket off her torso and tucked it around her. Without hesitation, John placed a small handful of cereal on her stomach. Before Helen could protest, John set his mouth at her flesh and the cereal.

Helen would have arched her back had it not been for John's hand lightly pressing to the blankets, keeping her in place while he licked and ate the cereal off her stomach. It would have been the most ridiculous thing she would have heard of had it not been for the erotic way that John swirled his tongue and nipped at her flesh with his teeth. Helen dug her fingers of her left hand into the muscles of his back as she wove her right hand into her hair and tried not to lose her mind more so than she already had. A moan fell from her lips when John scraped his teeth lightly over her side. Helen felt him chuckle, but it did not last as she shifted, rolled them, and settled herself over him. There was a devilish smile on her face and a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Turn about is fair play," Helen smiled down at him. Taking a breath she captured his lips as one hand reached for the forgotten box. In the back of her mind the act seemed so silly, but it was what they needed. For so long she and John had been at odds, been hating each other, well Helen had hated John. Right now a small amount of hate lingered, but it was not hate for John, it was hate for herself that she allowed him into her heart again after the way he had destroyed it the first time. Pulling back she gave him that wicked smile again before kissing along his jaw, letting her lips linger over the scar upon his right cheek. Her hand reached into the box and grabbed a small amount of cereal; she couldn't believe she was going to do this. Helen pulled back and made a line down his sternum with the cereal. If she didn't think about it then she wouldn't laugh.

John sucked in a breath as Helen's lips took that tentative first taste. His skin tingled and his heart raced. Helen was the closest thing to a Goddess that he had ever found, and she was with him despite every thing that had transpired. But now, right now, where her lips touched fire burned; John had started this game, Helen was only finishing it. Her lips bit the skin over his heart and her hands linked with his. She leaned back, moved over his waist, and pulled John to her so she could capture his lips in a fiery kiss that tasted of sugar. The kiss didn't last long, they were laughing.

Soon the box of cereal was forgotten, lips melded and bodies linked, John's hard member sank into her waiting entrance with ease. Helen and John were one again. He moved in and out slowly, building the pressure, heightening the pleasure. She feasted at his mouth, drank down his moans like they were water. The air around them was charged, electrified with passion and dark desire. John was her greatest sin, the sin she had to repeat. There was no other like John, and there never would be. He was the one greatest love of her life, the one greatest reason to hate, and the one biggest reason she should move on. She couldn't keep coming back to who he was while focusing on the person he was now. Over the last few weeks he had made an effort to aide her in her work. But all Helen could focus on now was John buried deep, so deep, inside her and he was bringing her immense pleasure.

John felt like he had when he and Helen had first been lovers, they were bound so close that not even death could break them apart now. All the pain they had suffered, all the hurt, though, all that matter now was being with Helen. She was his drug, his addiction, and he would never be free of her. He shifted, rolled them, and levered himself up on his elbows stilling his movements so he could stare down at her. Her cheeks were flushed; eyes alight with passion, and her lips swollen from his kisses. She was the most beautiful woman ever. Helen moved her right hand up, placing it over his chest, right above his heart; it was probably thundering like a herd of wild horses. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but she wouldn't believe him. John thrusted and sucked in a breath when Helen flexed her inner muscles, clamping down on him making her grip tighter.

This, just this was what Helen wanted. She wanted John hard inside her, making her lose her mind. Everything in her world was a mess, her daughter wasn't speaking to her, because of John, and her protégé was slowly coming back from his time as a Cabal lab rat. But John, John was the constant in her life, whether he was her enemy or passionate lover, as he was proving to be now. She had never wanted him for an enemy, his abnormality made him so. But now he was being what she wanted, a lover with no expectations. Helen rotated her hips and moaned when John surged up and into her. She was close to spilling over the edge, but John was going to join her. Using what was left of her mind Helen began using her inner muscles to grip and massage him as he thrusted.

John knew he wasn't going to last, combined with his over sensitized flesh and the feeling of Helen countering his every thrust, his end was nearing faster and faster. With just the feel of her sweat dampened body gliding again him was enough to make his heart race, his breathing come in ragged gasps. He could feel it starting, fire spread all over him, through him, and he could feel that fire burning brighter and brighter. Stars exploded behind his eyes, fireworks tore through him, and he could feel Helen spilling over with him. Her inner muscles tightened and convulsed around him.

Helen felt like she was in the middle of a super nova. With that last ounce of strength Helen rolled them so she was sitting astride him feeling the aftershocks coming from his body and flowing into hers. Her body was going loose; the only support was John under her. She could no longer stay up; too much of her energy was gone. Falling foreword Helen draped herself over John like a living blanket and just shuddered. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and smiled, feeling not for the first time this evening that she was glad John had lured her out.


End file.
